Deeks and Kensi 4x24
by RosemarieVesperLynd
Summary: Für Deutsche Navy CIS Los Angeles Fans, die schon etwas weiter geschaut haben, und 4x24 ebenfalls angeschaut haben.


_**Für Deutsche Navy CIS Los Angeles Fans, die schon etwas weiter geschaut haben, und 4x24 ebenfalls angeschaut haben. Ich persönlich fand das offene Ende leicht tragisch, weshalb ich mir dachte, ich könnte es doch mal so beenden, wie ich es mir doch erträumen würde. Tut mir leid für die Fehler im Satzbau wie in der Rechtschreibung, jedoch bin ich noch Jung und versuche alles zu erlernen, wie es nur geht. Ebenfalls tut es mir leid, falls diese Geschichte euch nicht gut genug ist. Ist nebenbei erwähnt meine erste Fanfiction, und ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen. Viel Spaß, Rose~**_

* * *

Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute sich langsam um. Ein Schleier bildete sich vor seinen Augen, weshalb er nicht erkennen konnte, wo er sich befand. „Schön sie wieder zurück zu haben, Mr. Deeks!" erklang ihm eine vertraute Stimme und Deeks versuchte leicht zu lächeln, doch der Schmerz in seinem Kiefer war zu stark. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch seine rechte Hand wurde von irgendjemanden gehalten. „Wasser..." krächzte er und verzog verschmerzt das Gesicht. Mit den Lippen spürte er einen Strohhalm, nahm ihn zwischen seine Zähne und zog dran. Der Schmerz nach dem Verlangen nach Wasser wurde nach jedem Schluck etwas gelindert. „Danke" flüsterte er ohne seine Stimme zu benutzen und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen das Kissen. „Schlafen sie noch eine Runde, Mr. Deeks, sie werden es..." erklang es leise neben ihm, doch den Rest des Satzes bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Ihm kam es vor wie als wäre er in seinem schlimmsten Albtraum. Vor ihm, der Mafiaboss, mit einem Teufels ähnlichen Grinsen. Zwei Hände umfassten seinen Kiefer und er suchte nach der Liebe seines Lebens, doch fand sie nirgends wo. Ein tiefer Schmerz machte sich in seinem Unterkiefer breit, doch er versuchte ihn zu Ignorieren. Blut was aus einer Wunde hervorkam, sickerte in seinen Rachen und er musste sich zwingen, es zu schlucken. Ein weißer Schleier legte sich vor seinen Augen, und er spürte wie der Schmerz langsam in seinem Kiefer nachließ. Sein Schwerer Kopf wurde plötzlich leicht und seine Augen waren kurz davor sich zu schließen. Er musste an seine Partnerin denken, die auf einmal vor seinen Augen war. An sein Versprechen, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Ein Versprechen, was er nie hätte brechen wollen, es jedoch tun musste. Er würde sterben und ihm tiefsten Bewusstsein war es ihm auch bewusst. Trotz seiner Angst, lächelte er leicht, als sich die Vorstellung von Kensi Blye sich über ihn bückte, und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Du wirst nicht sterben!" flüsterte sie, während sein Blickfeld sich in ein dunkel Schwarz verwandelte.

„Auf drei stürmen wir hinein!" teilte Callen dem Kommandoteam durch den Funk hindurch zu. Ein klares „Roger" ertönte durch das elektronische Mikro in seinem Ohr und er nickte kurz. Ein Schauder lief im Kalt den Rücken hinunter. Es war kein Schauer der Angst, davor , zu sterben. Es war ein Schauer, der Angst, seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben. Seinen besten Teamkollegen und Partner. Callen schaute kurz zu Kensi, welche dicht neben ihm stand, Schussbereit und ebenfalls in einer blauen Schutzweste, mit dem Aufdruck des NCIS. Er versuchte einen Augenkontakt aufzunehmen, und sah in ihren Augen leere, Angst, Wut und Rache. Ihr erging es nicht anders. Deeks, saß ebenfalls in diesem Raum. „Bist du bereit?" fragte er sie und sie nickte mit einer noch dunkleren Miene. „Gut, 1.." Er hörte Kensi tief durchatmen. „2..." Sein Griff um die Waffe stärkte sich. „3..."

Callen trat die Tür, die ihn von seinen Kollegen trennte, ruckartig ein und Kensi stürmte an ihm vorbei, rein in die Dunkelheit, dicht folgend von Callen. „NCIS! Lassen sie die Waffen fallen!" kam es von jedem des Teams durchgehend. Ein Schusswechsel wurde von der gegnerischen Seite eröffnet, überall ein lautes Knallgeräusch. Eine Rauchgranate wurde von einem der in schwarz gekleideten Beamten in den Raum geworfen, und versperrte dem Gegnern die Sicht auf den NCIS. Callen schoss gezielt auf jeden der Gegner die versuchten sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Ebenso Kensi, die jedoch in die andere Richtung schlich. „Agent Callen, haben sie die fehlenden Agenten in Blickfeld ?" ertönte die Stimme von Hetty in seinem Ohr. „Nein noch nicht!" schrie dieser zurück und schoss in diesem Moment einem Gegner in sein rechtes Bein. „Sam !" brüllte Callen, als der letzte noch lebende Gegner im Raum am Boden lag. „G!" kam es aus einer Ecke des Raumes. Callen beeilte sich um die Tür aufzumachen, und zielte immer noch auf die am Boden liegenden Gegner." Wenn auch nur einer dieser Menschen die Finger bewegen würde, würden sie es nicht ein zweites mal tun. Er trat die metallene Schwingtür ein und drang zwischen denen hervor. Sam saß gekettet an einem Stuhl da, blaue Wunden im Gesicht und zitternden Händen. „G!" versuchte er Callens Namen zu sagen, doch seine Zähne klebten aneinander, wie als wären sie dort festgeklebt. Callen erblickte die Autobatterie, welche mit dem eisernen Stuhl verbunden war. „Eric, schickt mir ein Krankenwagen!" befahl Callen durch das Mikro und befreite Sam mit einem Taschenmesser von dem Stuhl. Er griff Sam unter dem Arm und half ihm hoch zukommen. „Junge, bist du Schwer." Er hielt einen seiner Hände ans Ohr. „Jungs hilft mir mal. Wir haben einen verletzten!" Callen spürte wie Sams Gewicht sich mehr auf seiner Rechten verteilte. „Michelle..." flüstere Sam und lies seinen Kopf hängen. „Michelle geht es gut!" raunte Callen ihm zu und versuchte mit dem muskelbepacktem Kerl weiterzugehen.

Kensi stürmte in das gegenüber liegende Zimmer und endeckte Deeks, Blut überzogen, auf einem kleinem Stuhl. Er schaute kurz auf als er sie bemerkte, und lächelte leicht. Er hustete Blut aus seinem Mund und sackte wieder mit dem Kopf nach unten. „Deeks!" Kensi kam auf ihn zugelaufen, und griff nach dem Messer in ihrer Hosentasche, welches sie stets mit dabei hatte. „Ken..." krächzte er mit seiner letzten Kraft und gab nach. „Du wirst mir jetzt nicht sterben!" schrie sie beinahe, und schnitt die Seile, die seine Arme befestigten Ab. „Hörst du mich!" bückend schnitt sie ebenfalls die Seile um seine Füße ab und nahm Deeks Gesicht in ihre Hände, auf der Suche nach Aufmerksamkeit. „Deeks! Wenn du jetzt stirbst, wirst du ein heiliges Wunder erleben, wenn ich dich besuchen kommen sollte!" Und wieder breitete sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf Deeks Gesicht aus. „Nell, wir brauchen ein Krankenwagen!" Gab Kensi durch das Mikro durch. „Wie lautet Agent Deeks Status?" fragte Hetty durch das Mikrofon. Als Deeks seine Augen schloss versuchte Kensi nach dem Puls zu fühlen, der sich am Hals befand und knurrte innerlich auf, als ein schwacher Puls zu fühlen war. „Ms. Blye. Wie lautet sein Status?" fragte Hetty abermals durch das Mikro, doch Kensi konnte nicht antworten. „Er lebt!" bestätigte Callen, der Sam mittlerweile schon raus gebracht hatte, und nun auf Deeks starte. Kensi drehte sich um und konnte ihre Tränen in den Augen nicht verstecken. Callen spürte einen Stich in der Lunge, als er sie weinen sah. Er hatte sie bisher noch nie weinen gesehen, und er wünschte, er hätte sie nie weinen gesehen. „Kensi hilf mir, ihn hier raus zutragen!" befahl er ihr und ging auf Deeks zu, packte ihn unter seinen Armen und hob ihn hoch. „Kens!" brüllte Callen und sie schaute ihn an. Sie stand auf, zog tief die Luft ein, wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hob Deeks Arm ebenfalls über ihre Schulter. „Wir schaffen das!" ermutigte Callen sie und versuchte den deutlich leichteren Deeks nach draußen zu ziehen.

Die Sanitäter kamen sofort auf Deeks zu und legten ihn auf die Trage. „Callen kam auf Kensi zu und packte sie an den Schultern. „Wir haben unser bestmögliches getan." flüsterte er und zog sie in seine Arme. „Er wird wieder!" Kensi lehnte sich an Callen an und schloss ihre Augen. Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen hoch, doch sie kämpfte gegen den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen an. „Kens..." Callen hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Er wusste das Deeks mehr als nur ein Partner für sie war. Er war für sie ein Freund, wenn nicht der beste Freund, und andersrum war es genau so. Nur wollte sie es nie zeigen. Kensi atmete tief ein, drückte sich leicht weg von Callen und lächelte ihn an. Eine einzige Träne entwich ihr und lief ihr langsam die Wange hinunter, wie ein Tautropfen auf einem Stück Blatt. „War dieser Bastard unter den gefallenen?" fragte sie mit einer starken Stimme, um ihre Angst und Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken. Callen verneinte mit einem leichtem schütteln und suchte nach ihren Augen. „Aber wir werden ihn finden!" flüsterte er. „Wir werden ihn finden, komme was wolle, und wir werden ihn leiden lassen und in Angst leben lassen. Das sind wir Sam und Deeks schuldig!" Kensi nickte ihm stimmend zu und schaute an sich herunter. Das Blut ihres Kollegen klebte an ihren Händen und an ihrem T-Shirt. „Ich, Ich..." „Ms. Blye!" Kensi drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung der kommenden Stimme und blickte die kleine und zierliche Hetty an. „Fahren Sie nach Hause, ziehen Sie sich um und fahren Sie dann ins Krankenhaus. Ihr Auftrag wird sein, Detective Deeks zu bewachen und mir seinen Status jede 2 Stunden durchzugeben." beendete sie den Satz mit einem leichtem aufhellen in ihren Augen. „Aber..." „Nicht's aber!" sprach Hetty ihr dazwischen. „Ich werden mich um die Angelegenheit hier kümmern." Kensi nickte stumm und ging zu ihrem Auto. „Mr. Callen. Bringen Sie bitte Kensi in Ihr vertrautes Heim und danach ins Krankenhaus." Callen nickte ihr zu und folgte Kensi, die schon im Wagen saß, und nach vorne starrte ohne jegliche Reaktion. „Ah und Mr. Callen." er drehte sich um und blickte auf die kleine Frau. „Kümmern Sie sich um sie." Wiedermals nickte er ihr stumm zu und ging in die Richtung zum grauen Jeep. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und blickte auf die total veränderte Frau. „Kens..." Kensi zuckte kurz bei ihrem Namen zusammen und blickte dann Callen an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stieg sie aus und lies Callen den Platz am Steuer. Sie ging ums Auto und öffnete ihre Beifahrertür und glitt ins Auto, ohne eine Mimik zu zeigen. Für ihn war es ein wirklicher Schockmoment. Kensi Blye würde niemals freiwillig ihren Platz am Steuer freigeben. Er stieg ein, machte die Tür zu und beobachtete Kensi, die schon angeschnallt dasaß. Callen setzte den Zündschlüssel an die Öffnung, und lies den Wagen erstmals laut auf knurren, bevor er Gas gab, und mit einer braunen Staubwolke davon fuhr.

Zuhause bei Kensi angekommen, stieg sie aus, öffnete die Tür und ging rein. Callen folgte ihr und machte ihr einen Kaffee bereit, während sie im Nebenzimmer duschte und ihre Klamotten wechselte. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe, und deswegen schwieg er, als sie mit einem Handtuch um ihrem Körper gewickelt in ihr Schlafzimmer schlurfte, und mit einer dunklen Bluse und einer dunklen Jeans herauskam. Er schob ihr den Kaffee zu und beobachtete sie, wie sie ihn mit zwei Schlücken austrank. „Bereit?" flüsterte er und sie nickte ihm kurz zu und schritt in Richtung Tür, raus aus dem Apartment.

Als Deeks zum zweiten mal aufwachte, konnte er klarer sehen und wusste mittlerweile das er sich im Krankenhaus befand. Er erblickte seine Kollegin neben ihm sitzen und auf den Boden starrend. „...Wer..?" Kensi blickte ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. „Deeks..." flüsterte sie und ergriff seine Hand. „Fern..." flüsterte er zurück und lächelte sie leicht an worauf hin sie zurück lächelte. Mit seinem Daumen fing er langsam und sanft Handrücken zu streicheln und dachte daran, wie schön sich ihre Haut anfühlte. „Wie geht's Sam?" Fragte er mit einem leichtem ziehen in seinem Kiefer. „Sam hat schon wieder das Arbeiten angefangen. Seine Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm wie deine..." antwortete sie ihm. „Wie lange...?" fragte er sich mehr selbst als sie, wundernd darüber. „Zwei Wochen und 6 Tage warst du im Koma!" schoss es aus ihrem Mund und er nickte. „Wie geht's dir?" fragte er sie ohne zu wissen, das es sie verletzten würde. Eine Träne floss an ihrer Wange hinunter und er streckte seine Hand, um diese wegzuwischen, doch lies sie fallen, als sie die Träne mit ihrem Handrücken machte. „Ich hatte solch eine Angst dich zu verlieren..." flüsterte sie und lächelte mehr in sich selber hinein. „Ich hätte es nicht geschafft noch einmal eine Person, die ich liebe zu verlieren." „Ich hab dir ein Versprechen gegeben..." Sie nickte stumm und beobachtete ihre Hände. „Ein Versprechen, worüber du nicht entscheiden kannst..." beendete sie seinen Satz und atmete tief hindurch. „Kensi..." „Nein Deeks. Alles ist In Ordnung."t Sie stand auf, bückte sich über ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Monty wartet wie wild, dich wiederzusehen." Ein leichtes Lächeln erscheinte auf seinen Lippen und er schloss seine Augen.

* * *

**Nächstes Kapitel wird noch geschrieben. :3 **


End file.
